Let The Truth Begin
by luvemmett
Summary: Next time it's Truth or Truth,' Emmett said as he slammed his door shut...well he wasn't lying. After they all got busted for Dare or Dare, Emmett's ready for the next round...what will happen this time? *Sequel to Let The Games Begin*
1. New Game

**_A/N_**

**_Ok, so I know I wasn't going to publish the sequel until like wayy later...but I was feeling just so nice :)_**

**_Also the sequel will NOT be as long as the original story...I was only planning for Let The Games Begin to be 15 chapters max, haha but now look at it - it's what 34 chapters? This one will probably be anywhere between 7-15 chapters. However, if you want to make it to 15 I'm gonna need ideas...and FAST! _**

**_The sequel picks up right where the other one ended, so no time gap thingy or anything._**

**_Also...I need a name for this story. It's posted as Truth or Truth, but I really don't like that one...any suggestions?_**

**_Summary: Next time it's Truth or Truth, Emmett said as he slammed his door shut...well he wasn't lying. After they all got busted for Dare or Dare, Emmett's ready for the next round...what will happen this time? *Sequel to Let The Games Begin*_**

**_Disclaimer: Yeah, well if you haven't guessed it...I own twilight! . You wish!_**

Chapter 1

New Game

EMPOV

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. I had nothing left, my games were gone, my jeep...well there's always Rosie. Hmm, Rosie. I wonder if she might just go with me to that one beach house...at that one place...in that one town....umm yeah that place.

"She's not going to do it Emmett!" Alice called from downstairs.

I growled. Damn...there goes my ideas for the next two weeks. What the hell was I supposed to do now? Carlisle already had me cleaning house for an hour everyday at human speed for a freaking month.

"Emmett?" Jasper said coming into my room.

"Dude, you as bored as me?" I sighed throwing myself down on the bed I never slept on.

"Even more, and everybody else's boredness combined doesn't help anything," He answered grumpily.

Just then Alice bounced into my room with a big smile plastered onto her small face.

"What Alice?" I groaned, not wanting to put up with her happy, cheerful self.

"So were you serious?" She asked grinning.

"About?" I said raising my eyebrows at her.

"The alternative!" She sighed at my slow pace.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked just as confused as me.

"Boys," Rosalie muttered coming into the room.

"What about boys?!" I defended Jasper and I.

"You are all so stupidly slow sometimes," Rosalie said her look told me that if I argued with her my ass was going to be toast.

"Make that most of the time," Alice muttered.

"Anyways, what's your point here?" Jasper said shaking his head at their comments.

Alice and Rosalie both sighed. "Emmett, you have a photographic memory, think back to about an hour ago..." Alice hinted.

I thought, and I was coming up with nothing. I just looked at them.

"What you said on the stairs..." Rosalie edged me on some more.

Still nothing.

"Before you slammed your damn door!" Alice shouted getting mad that I was not catching the hint.

I flipped through memories until I came on that particular one...of course.

"HELL YES!" I yelled grinning.

"Finally," Alice sighed.

"Uh care to let me in on what's going on?" Jasper said annoyed.

"It's time for a new game, dear brother, and your not going to want to miss it!" I grinned as I walked out of the room to find Bella whether Edward liked it or not.

* * *

APOV

I was dead bored. Literally. I was dead...and bored. Ha, wow I was losing it.

"You ok Alice?" Edward chuckled.

I just growled in response. I slipped out of focus for a 1/16 of a second before yelled upstairs to Emmett, "She's not going to do it Emmett!"

I heard him groan, wow he was desperate.

Wait just a second...aha! Perfect!

I ran upstairs to find Jasper and Emmett talking...odd.

"Dude, you as bored as me?" Emmett asked.

"Even more, and everybody else's boredness combined doesn't help anything," Jasper answered.

I chose that moment to walk into Emmett room.

"What Alice?" Emmett groaned at me.

"So were you serious?" I asked a huge grin covering my pace.

"About?" He asked confused.

"The alternative!" I sighed...boys were so slow sometimes.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked just as confused as Emmett.

"Boys," Rosalie muttered coming into the room.

"What about boys?!" Emmett jumped in trying to defend him and Jasper - it wasn't working.

"You are all so stupidly slow sometimes," Rosalie said her look told me that if Emmett said another word...I didn't even want to go there.

"Make that most of the time," I muttered.

"Anyways, what's your point here?" Jasper said shaking his head at our comments.

Rosalie and I both dramatically sighed. "Emmett, you have a photographic memory, think back to about an hour ago..." I tried to hint.

He just looked at us... Idiot!

"What you said on the stairs..." Rosalie edged him on some more.

Still nothing.

"Before you slammed your damn door!" I shouted getting mad that he was not catching the hint.

Suddenly he yelled "HELL YES!"

"Finally," I sighed.

"Uh care to let me in on what's going on?" Jasper said annoyed.

"It's time for a new game, dear brother, and your not going to want to miss it!" Emmett shouted running off.

He was right about that...nobody was going to want to miss this game!

**_A/N_**

**_Mkay...more coming I don't know when! lol (: love you all though!_**

**_*Other News*_**

**_So one of my friends has just started her first story in a while...and she would really like somemore response to it...I've read it and I think it is fabulous! So, if you have a spare moment please go over and check it out! _**

**_It's under my favorites - Name is Broken Promises_**

**_Thanks guys! _**


	2. Mission: Embarrass Alice

**_A/N_**

**_PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!_**

**_Disclaimer: Yeah you know I own it!_**

Chapter 2

Mission: Embarrass Alice

EPOV

"It's time for a new game, dear brother, and your not going to want to miss it!" I heard Emmett say before he ran downstairs. Oh god no...

"EMMETT CULLEN STOP RIGHT THERE!" I yelled chasing after him.

"What's your deal Edward?!" He shouted at me as I threw him up against the wall by his neck.

"No," I growled. "We just got in trouble and for the sake of my Volvo we are not playing another game!"

"Another game?" Bella said coming into the room. "What game?"

"See Bella wants to play!" Emmett defended himself.

"No she doesn't!" I argued back.

"What do I not want to play, but at the same time do?" Bella asked confused.

"Obviously, the reverse of what we just played!" Emmett said breaking free from my grasp. "Living room in 5!"

"What is he talking about?!" Bella asked me as Emmett ran off to go get everybody else.

"Truth or Truth," I sighed walking into the living room where everybody else already was.

_'Nothing bad is going to happen Edward chill!'_ Alice thought rolling her eyes.

_'Dude chill,'_ Jasper thought chuckling.

I just growled at them and sat next to Bella on the love seat.

"Ok, so I'm assuming that we all understand what we are here for..." Emmett started.

"Yes Emmett, seems you've explained it so very well," Jasper said sarcastically.

"Ok basic info is uh we're playing Truth or Truth, and um we've got to check Carlisle and Esme out of here ASAP!" Emmett said in a rush so that they wouldn't here him.

"Leave that up to me..." Rosalie grinned at walked off into the never used bathroom.

I heard the cracking of metal and the sudden gust of water.

"ESME!" Rosalie yelled in a panicked voice.

"What is it dear?" Esme said worried coming into the room.

"The pipe exploded, and the bathroom is like totally destroyed now!" Rosalie said horrified.

"Oh no, Carlisle!" Esme called checking out the damage.

"Yes?" Carlisle said coming into the room.

"We need to go to the store now! We have to get all new things for the bathroom!" Esme said dragging Carlisle out of the door.

"Phase one complete!" Rosalie said grinning.

"Nice," Jasper said laughing.

"Ok guys, I think Bella should be first seems we left off with her last time," Emmett said looking at Bella.

"Sounds good," Bella suddenly grinned.

"NO!" Alice suddenly screamed. "Bella you wouldn't!!"

"I already did," Bella said laughing. "Alice truth or truth?"

"No I said!" Alice yelled again.

What did Bella have planned? I wasn't getting anything from Alice's mind.

"Yes I said!" Bella fought back.

"Is the oh-great-Alice forfeiting?" Emmett gasped.

"Truth Bella," Alice hissed.

"Name 20 different places where you and Jasper 'did it'" Bella said as Jasper gasped.

"BELLA!" Jasper yelled horrified. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh but I would Jasper, I would," Bella grinned.

"I knew there was a reason Edward kept you around Bella!" Emmett laughed looking at Alice for an answer.

"Thanks Emmett," Bella laughed.

Rosalie and I just stared in shock at Bella. She had a smug look on her face as she looked at Alice for an answer.

"Wow, Bella, that was...amazing!" Rosalie said finally snapping back into realiaty.

"So Alice, please begin..." I said smiling as Alice glared at me.

"Yeah we want the juiciest ones! I bet you don't top Rose and I!" Emmett boasted.

HIs head was really to large for his body sometimes...

"You want to bet Emmett?" Alice threatened.

"$1,000 and if I win I get your Porshe for a week...if you win you get my jeep, you in?" Emmett was in full gambling mood now.

"Deal," Alice said shaking his hand with a poker face.

"Alice," Jasper warned her to not say to much.

"Sorry Jasper, but this is war now..." Alice said glaring at everybody in the room.

This was going to get ugly...

**_A/N_**

**_Ok I need 20 different places guys! Use your amazingly awesomely wonderful minds and help me out here! Creative please! Very creative!_**

**_Thanks to emmettsmyfave for her idea on the new name!!_**


	3. Mission Complete

**_A/N_**

**_Omg guys...hahahah this is gonna be one hell of a chapter! (Thanks to TwilightEdwardBella95 for her idea on Edward's truth!)_**

**_Disclaimer: Hahahahha_**

Chapter 3

Mission Complete

APOV

Bella was going to have hell to pay...however, I do think that Jasper and I can give them a run for their money...the things we have done. This was going to get bad...

"So dear sister, please begin so you can lose," Emmett smirked.

Oh now he and Bella where going to have hell to pay.

"Ok so here is how it's going to work, I'm going to start at number twenty and work my way up the list. Number one being my favorite - capish?" I growled.

"Capish," Rosalie and Emmett both agreed.

"Alice," Jasper whispered trying to get me to say things unembarrassing.

Ha...if I had to be embarrassed, he was coming with me.

"Oh you sure as hell are going to be embarrassed Jasper, get over it," I said getting angrier.

"Anytime Alice," Edward laughed.

"Ok number twenty...so you know that car race we had last year? The one that Jasper and I won?" I asked grinning.

That car was sweet. Hot pink, and went above 275 mph. Oh yeah....

"Psh, who hasn't done it in a car, - really Alice? Is that all you have?" Emmett rolled his eyes.

He had a point...who hasn't done it in a car, except my sex-deprived brother...Edward growled at me. Haha sucker.

"It's when your driving that it get's interesting..." I hinted.

"Oh yeah, we've done that before to...tricky but it works," Rosalie said filing her nails and looking bored.

"Oh hell yes, that was one good ride..." Emmett trailed off remembering things I didn't want to know.

"Jasper, remember Esme's bathroom, you know the dark purple one?" I asked silently telling everybody number 19.

"You didn't!" Bella gasped her eyes huge.

"Those rugs were pretty comfy," I smiled at the memory.

"That takes guts, I have to admit that one...ok so your up by one," Emmett sighed.

I heard Jasper groan. Oh buddy, I was just getting started!

"Rosalie?" I said grinning again.

"Yeah?" She looked up from her nails.

"Aren't park benches uncomfortable?" I said laughing.

"Oh are you talking about that time when Emmett and I were on one...and then you were on the other?!" Rosalie said realizing what I was getting at.

"That's the one!" I said happily.

"You guys did it together?" Bella asked shocked.

"Ew no...just in the same location!" Rosalie shook her head disgusted at the thought.

I saw Edward roll his eyes...time to get back at him.

"And I must say, Edward, that couch is spectacular!" I laughed as he jumped a foot in the air before landing on the floor and not moving.

"Jasper, dude," Edward said disgusted. "You did not lay Alice on this couch that I was just sitting on. Please say you didn't!"

"Well, uh," Jasper mumbled not making eye contact.

"Gross guys, really mature there," Edward said shaking his shoulders.

"Well we concurred that one right there!" Emmett said defensively pointing at the one Jasper was on.

"Whoa, bro not cool," Jasper said jumping up and sitting on the floor.

"Is there any piece of furniture in this house that has not been contaminated?" Bella asked rolling her eyes.

"The roof?" Rosalie suggested looking upwards.

"Already covered it!" I sang smiling as everybody's jaw dropped and Jasper was looking everywhere but at us.

"Not fair! That's two to zip!" Emmett whined.

"Is this floor even safe?" Bella said unsure standing up.

"Uh, well, um," Rosalie struggled for words.

"Edward I'm going to go sit on your piano ok?" Bella said walking over to the huge instrument.

"Uh Bella?" I said hiding my laugh.

"What?!" Bella said hopping onto the piano.

"Never mind, too late," I muttered turning away.

"YOU HAD SEX ON MY PIANO?!" Edward yelled outraged.

"NO!" Bella yelled jumping off of it.

"Rosie we are like losing pretty bad here!" Emmett said looking close to tears.

"Three to zero, not cool," Rosalie mumbled.

"YOU HAD SEX ON MY PIANO?!?" Edward yelled again.

"Edward, really I can explain..." Jasper said sending out calm waves.

"Don't bother, I'll get a new one," Edward said disgusted.

"Maybe I'll just sit on the TV now," Bella said running out of options.

"I wouldn't," Rosalie said the same time I said, "Not clean!"

"You guys are terrible!" Bella whined decided to sit on the fireplace ledge.

"I think my favorite place was at the bottom of the ocean though," I spaced out for a moment remembering the day.

"The...bottom...of...the...ocean?" Bella asked nervously.

"Yeah I mean no breathing or anything, so it worked out great!" I replied chipper.

"Wait, what ocean?" Emmett asked scrunching up his eyes.

"Uh I believe Atlantic," I tried to think back to which one it was.

"HA! No point! We did that to!" Emmett slammed his fist into the air in triumph.

"We'll get you yet..." I muttered mostly to myself.

"Outside?" I asked Rosalie.

"Yeah, who hasn't?" Rosalie rolled her eyes and looked at Edward who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Where?" I asked again.

"Esme's Garden," Rosalie said grinning.

"Damn, that was mine too..." I sighed.

We were only three-zero, they could catch up to us.

"Name school places Alice," Emmett said trying really hard not to lose.

"Alice!" Jasper groaned at me.

"Sorry Jasper!" I smiled and continued, "Uh there was the Bio Desk, during lunch break of course."

"Covered!" Emmett grinned.

"Ugh..." Edward rolled his eyes.

"How about the closet in the right wing hallway?" Emmett said looking hopeful.

"Dang! We haven't done that one yet, but we'll check it out next week, mkay Jasper?" I looked at him giggling. He was looking away totally embarrassed. This was great.

"HA! That's one for us! YES!" Emmett said happily.

"Fine try beating this one!" I threatened.

"Bring it!" Emmett threatened back.

"Roller Coaster," I said glaring.

"Done," He glared back.

"Roof of McDonald's!"

"Psh years ago!"

"In a tree,"

"Who hasn't?"

"_On _the statue of liberty - not in, on!"

"Damn it!" Emmett whined.

"Yes! Four to one!" I said bouncing up and down.

"Beat this one Alice..." Rosalie challenged me.

"I shall," I replied back.

"Dairy Queen drive thru!" Rosalie said triumphly.

"Ha, nice try, but we already have that one covered!" I said grinning.

"What about the McDonald's playhouse?" Emmett asked raising his eyes.

"Nah, we liked Chuck E Cheese's better," I laughed as Emmett's jaw dropped.

"Well, that's one point for each of us..." Rosalie said calculating it up in her head.

"Five to two!" Bella announced.

"Dressing Room at the mall?" Rosalie asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Alice said laughing as Jasper looking like he was going to pass out.

"Doc's waiting room?" I asked Emmett.

"Hell yes!" Emmett said grinning ear to ear.

"Good times," Rosalie said mostly to herself.

"Elevator in the Effle Tower?" Emmett asked me.

"Duh, who do you think I am? An Edward Cullen? Psh of course I have," I said laughing as Edward glared at me.

"That was number 2 guys!" Bella said looking at me.

"Yes! Ok here is the best one of all...drum roll please!" I said smiling as Emmett gave me a drum roll.

"Emmett's jeep!" I said laughing as Emmett fell off the couch and onto the floor.

"YOU!" He yelled pointing at Jasper. "YOU LAID ALICE IN MY JEEP?!"

"Uh, it's a possibility..." Jasper said not making eye contact.

"That is messed up bro...really messed up..." Emmett said deep inthought.

"I guess we won then!" I said happily.

"Rosalie, we gota do better next time!" Emmett whined.

"Defenitly," She agreed.

"Edward's next!" I sang cheerfully.

"Alice..." Edward warned glaring at me.

Oh he was going to hate me...

"Edward, what are your fantasies about Bella?" I asked as he stiffened.

**_A/N_**

**_Ok guys...so I had so many great ideas! Thanks are down there somewhere...lol. Ok so should these be really dirty...or just simple? Help me out with Edward!!_**

**_-blackRoses-15_**

**_LupinxBabe1993_**

**_sparklinggreeneyes75_**

**_-Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-_**

**_TwilightEdwardBella95_**

**_Full Moon Writing_**

**_Washingtongirl-91_**

**_JD1290_**

**_Itstay_**

**_.Xx_**

**_pluto-nfl_**

**_Brooke Ashley Cullen_**

**_FlamingMusikStar89_**

**_GBSM_**

**_mysterygirl531_**

**_Again...if I missed your name...PLEASE tell me!_**

**_*lotsalove!*_**


	4. What Do You Dream About?

**_A/N_**

**_Hurray for sneaking on computer! Haha, ok again sorry for the long wait and short chapter!! And I'm going to need ideas for the next chapter please!_**

**_People I missed last chapter:_**

**_Greenbuttonsx_**

**_iluvedward333_**

**_hannonjo_**

**_Disclaimer: Obviously I own it! Idiots..._**

Chapter 4

What do you dream about?

_Previously: "Edward, what are your fantasies about Bella?" Alice asked.  
_  
BPOV

Oh, dear God no! Alice wouldn't ask him something like that...except she did. I can't believe it- this is going to be interesting.

"Alice," Edward growled at her.

"Edward?" She asked sweetly, her eyes widening innocently.

"No," He snarled viciously at the vampire-pixie.

"Oh, but Edward, rules are rules, unless you would like to forfeit, then you'd better start talking," Alice giggled.

"One,"

"Ten,"

"Three"

"Five!"

"Fine!"

Wow...five fantasies?

"Private beach," Edward said looking everywhere but at me.

"More specific!" Alice glared at him.

"Hammock and palm trees,"

"More," She demanded through her hysterical giggling.

"No," He hissed at her.

Private beach...just me and him? I might have to take him up on that one...

"Next?" Emmett inquired, looking for dirty blackmail.

"I want to take her to Paris," Edward smiled at the idea.

"And..." Alice asked looking for details.

"And nothing, I want to take her to Paris," Edward left it like that.

"That's number 2 buddy, three more," Alice grinned.

"I like playing with her hair," Edward shrugged.

"Who doesn't like playing with a chicks hair?" Emmett asked.

"A retard," Jasper answered.

"Really?" I asked Edward quietly.

He nodded his head at me and smiled again.

"Moving on, we want the juicy stuff Edward!" Rosalie whined.

"Why?" He challenged.

"Because I said so, that's why. So, stop whining and start talking," She  
growled.

Edward griminced for a moment.

"Stiletto boots," Edward sighed.

If he would have been human, he probably would have been redder than me. He thought of me in stilettos? Jeez.

"Where at?" Rosalie asked getting picky.

Edward didn't answer.

"Come on man, just say it," Jasper encouraged him.

Nothing.

"We are waiting," Alice said, tapping her foot impatiently.

I was honestly curious..me in stilettos where?

Edward sighed and said so quietly I almost didn't hear him, "My piano,"

Emmett litertarly fell off the couch laughing.

"Wow, dude I didn't know you had it into you!" He laughed.

"That's it, I'm done!" Edward shouted, getting up from the couch.

"NO!" Alice screamed, dragging him back onto the couch by the back of his shirt. "You can't leave!"

"Give me one reason to stay," He threatened.

"You won't have to say number five!" Alice pouted.

"Deal," Edward sighed, sitting back down.

"Talk about a suck-up," Emmett muttered under his breath.

Edward threw a pillow at him.**_ (A/N hahaha all my readers who have read Breaking Dawn - pillows that's all I have to say....hahahaa!)_**

Then Edward got a really evil look on his face...oh no.

"So Rosalie, your next," Edward grinned.

"Edward," Emmett warned him.

"Shut up Emmett," Edward said before turning towards Rosalie.

"Rosalie, tell us the top ten guys that have hit on you and their most vulgar gestures/worst pick-up lines," Edward grinned.

"Ha, this is an easy one!" Rosalie grinned.

"Dude, I honestly don't want to hear these!" Emmett whined.

"Too bad," Edward smirked, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"Somebody might want to restrain him..." Rosalie said glancing at Emmett.

Oh no...

**_A/N_**

**_Thanks for ideas goes to:_**

**_Steveslittlegirl_**

**_IamLeahsConscience_**

**_Full Moon Writing_**

**_hannonjo_**

**_brooke ashley cullen_**

**_Also:_**

**_All my poem readers, my buddy, gcobi, is having a poetry contest on her  
site...if you want to enter the link is on my profile at the bottom :) please  
enter! it should be really fun to read all the poems! Any kind are welcome!_**

**_Also Also: Thank you to all who offered to be my beta, I really appreciate it, and I hope you weren't offened that I didn't pick you... three cheers for Full Moon Writing who has accepted the position of beta for me...thanks again!_**


	5. Guys Are So Stupid

**_A/N_**

**_Ok guys, this is the last one until at least Sunday, maybe Monday..then I have to warn you - FINALS! Gah, we all know what that word means....I'm not going to be writing for at least a week maybe two. But I'll def get one more up after this one, then I'm not sure. I'll post an A/N to let you know my schedule ok?_**

**_Disclaimer: I just own me myself and I (:_**

Chapter 5

Guys Are So Stupid

EMPOV

Wait. Restrain me? What the...these weren't going to be bad were they? I glanced at Edward who just nodded at me - crap.

"Well, we are going to start at the most basic one, it was some random hobo guy that was like 'uh is it hot in here or is it just you?'" Rosalie smirked. "I mean, honestly, how original can you be?"

"That's the dumbest one in the book!" Alice rolled her eyes. Well, whoever that guy was had a good point - she was hot...

"Emmett," Edward growled.

"Get out of my head," I grinned back, filling my mind with more...

"Okay, okay!" He cried, grimacing.

"Psh, you think that one was bad?" Rosalie leered.

"Honestly, you can't have much worse than that one," Jasper laughed with her.

"Wanna bet?" She challenged.

"$500?" He retorted.

"$750?" She raised it higher.

"Deal, give me your worst," He smirked, thinking he won. Ha, this is my wife we are talking about, and she never loses. She just stared at him, going over memories in her head while Edward was trying not to laugh.

"Ahh, yes," She smiled, coming across one she liked. "Newton," Wait...NEWTON?!

"WHAT?!" I roared, jumping up from the couch.

"Oh yeah, I didn't mention this one did I?" Rosalie muttered, mostly to herself.

"Apparently not," I fumed.

"Ooh, I want to hear this one! Continue, Rose!" Alice grinned.

"As if you don't already know what's going to come out of her mouth," Bella smirked.

"True dat," I agreed, high-fiving Bella.

"Guys, I want to hear this!" Jasper whined.

"Fine, party-pooper!" I sighed, sitting back down.

"Ah, Newton," Rosalie giggled with Alice, who was in on what she was going to say.

"Just spit it out already!" I hollered, not being able to handle the tension.

"He said, and I quote, 'Hey sexy where have you been all my life?'" Rosalie laughed as Alice fell to the floor in bursts of giggles.

"He called you sexy?!" I yelled, jumping up from the couch for the second time that day.

"Haha, I know right?!" Rosalie said, holding out her hand to Jasper. "That one was lower than the first one - pay up, buddy."

"Hate you," Jasper muttered, pulling out his wallet.

"Hate you too," Rosalie grinned coyly, stuffing the money in her pocket.

"Wait, what did you say back?" I questioned her, worried.

"That's the best part!" She laughed. "I said 'hiding from you!'"

"Only you, Rosalie," Bella sighed smiling. Ok, that wasn't too bad....but I swear if Newton comes near my wife again he won't be able to walk for years...

"Ooh, say the next one, say the next one!" Alice squealed, hopping up and down enthusiastically.

"Which one-" Rosalie asked, before cutting herself off with a massive grin. "You mean-" She glanced at Alice.

"The very one!" Alice sang back happily.

"Rosalie," Edward hissed, worried.

"What?" She asked curiously. Edward just looked at me.

"What did I do this time?!" I sighed, waiting for my punishment for what ever I did.

"Uh Jasper..." Alice said, glancing from him to me.

"What!" I reiterated, getting annoyed that nobody was telling me what was going on. And _again_...nobody said anything. All that happened was Jasper came and stood behind me - odd.

Then Alice nodded at Rosalie and she started talking, "Ok so this was this random guy at the mall who comes up to me and is like 'Hey, are you a parking ticket, because you have fine written all over you,'"

"WHAT??!" I yelled jumping up for the third time, searching for something to tear apart, but Jasper was suddenly there, holding me down and sending calm in smothering oceans. Meanwhile, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, and Bella were laughing their butts off at me.

"WHAT?!" I yelled again, getting more angry instead of calm like Jasper was trying to drown me in.

"Exactly," Edward chuckled.

"WHAT?!"

"That's what she said," Alice laughed with Edward. **_(A/N GBSM remind me to tell you a story about that...haha)_**

"WHAT?!" I repeated, still in shock. Nobody calls my wife fine except me. NO-Flipping-ONE!

"Thanks Jasper," Rosalie giggled.

"WHAT?!"

"Moving on," Rosalie laughed again.

"Oh we sure as hell aren't done with this convo yet," I shouted, finally finding other words.

"Oh, yes we are," Rosalie scowled at me. I glared back - bad choice!

"But, if you want to stay outside for the next week, be my guest and continue," She growled.

"Fine, but later..." I threatened in return.

"Later, you're going to be outside if you don't shut up," She hissed, glowering at me.

"Whatever," I muttered, waving my hand in the air.

"Ok, so you guys want to hear a gross one?" Rosalie said, snapping out of her 'I'm angry at Emmett' phase.

"Uh-" Bella began to speak.

"Of course we do," Alice shut up Bella abruptly.

"Ok so I was walking down the street when our LUNCH LADY comes up to me and says 'If you were a booger I would pick you,'" Rosalie shuddered, shaking her head. "I mean - EW! And a woman for that matter!"

"Ugh, Rosalie," Edward grimaced.

"That is disturbing," I said, trying to erase the metal image from my head.

"Agreed," Jasper conceded, nodding his head in revulsion.

"No, no, this one is great," Rosalie said, throwing her back in laughter as Alice grinned slyly.

"Which one?" I said, racking my mind with worry.

"The one guy at the bar who said 'If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together,'" Rosalie smirked.

"That one is lame-dash-o," I said rolling my eyes.

"I know!" Rosalie agreed, giggling . "I told him that if I could rearrange the alphabet, then U wouldn't be in there,"

"Haha, smooth, Rosalie," Jasper chimed, chuckling.

"Oh, Rose, tell them about the pop tart dude!" Alice squealed unexpectedly.

"Oh, God, no," Rosalie muttered, shaking her head in disgust. "This guy comes up to me and says 'I'm a pop tart cause I'm so hot,'" She grimaced, shuddering delicately.

"Wow," Edward amended, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"That is just sad, man," I added.

"That's way past sad," Bella conceded, rolling her chocolate eyes.

"Ha, on the same subject of food listen to this one, 'You be the Dairy Queen and I'll be your Burger King: You treat me right, and I'll do it your way'." Rosalie rolled her eyes, remembering the pervert who had the idiocy to say that to her.

"Ew," Bella hissed, shuddering at the nauseating thought.

"That's just wrong," I said, shaking my head slowly with rage.

"Extremely wrong," Alice's face contorted in revulsion.

"Oh, what's wrong is when a guy asks you if you know how to use a whip," Rosalie shuddered, squeezing her topaz eyes shut in disgust.

"Say what now?!" I bellowed, lunging against Jasper's restraining grip.

"We aren't even going to go there," Rosalie replied, shaking her head.

"Then, another stupid guy asked me if my boyfriend would mind if he took me home," Rosalie grimaced, shaking her head sadly.

"Excuse me?" I said, outraged. If this was a cartoon, smoke would have been pouring out of my ears.

"Yeah, well let's just say he has dentures, and a permanently lopsided face now," Rosalie smirked - that's my girl!

"Then my all time favorite was this really sweet guy came up and said 'I bet you $20 you're going to reject me'," Rosalie said, grinning.

"I told him I'd bet him $50," She continued.

"Wow, way to be mean, Rose," Bella giggled.

"It's a talent," Rosalie grinned.

"Okay guys, moving on," I sighed. Humans were so dumb sometimes...

"Emmett, how badly do you want to stay in one piece?" Edward hissed at me, his eyes burning fiery paths through my face.

"Geez, chill, man," I rolled my eyes.

**_A/N_**

**_Ok guys who do you want next? And what should I ask them?_**

**_Thanks go to:_**

**_pluto-nfl_**

**_bellawannabe0897_**

**_FlamingMusikStar89_**

**_-Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-_**

**_greenbuttonsx_**

**_JonesHazelJones_**

**_and of course my lovely beta - Full Moon Writing_**


	6. If I Were A Boy

**_A/N_**

**_I know I said nothin' till way later, but I'm pulling an all-nighter and decided why not?! You luckiee duckiees..._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't even own these stupid chips I'm eating! haha they're my brothers...._**

Chapter 6

If I Were A Boy

BPOV

"Bella, I think I'm going to pick you," Rosalie smirked, turning towards me. Great.

"Ok," I sighed, grimacing,

"Loosen up, sis, this is going to be good!" Emmett boomed, grinning like an idiot. Oh yeah, really good, Emmett. Not.

"Ok, hmmm..." Rosalie hummed, thinking.

"Ooh!" Alice squealed in delight. Great.

"Yeah, perfect!" Rosalie declared triumphantly.

"Just spit it out already," I grumbled unhappily.

"Okay, so if you got to be one of the guys for a day who would you choose, why, and what would you do?" Rosalie asked as my mouth dropped.

"Oh ,and it can't be Edward," She added, sneering with sick satisfaction.

"What?!" I screeched shrilly.

"You heard me," Rosalie said, throwing her head back in evil laughter.

"Oh, Bella, pick me, pick me!" Emmett cheered, bouncing up and down raising his hand in the air like he was in kindergarten.

"Why for the love of all that is good would I choose to be a guy for a day?!" I tried to get out of it.

"That's not the question," Rosalie backfired. Crap-o-lia.

"Well-I-uh I don't know!" I stuttered, desparate for a way out of this one.

"That does not qualify as an answer, try again," Alice smirked.

"If I were a boy! I think I could understand! How it feels to love a girl! Oh yeah, yeah," Emmett started singing off-pitch.

"No, Emmett, no, just no," I rolled my eyes, shaking my head, and trying not to laugh.

"You are a boy, Emmett," Alice rolled her eyes at him.

"Duh, Alice, I know that! I was singing if for Bella, jeez," Emmett tried to regain his dignity, but it was long gone.

"So Bella, who'll it be?" Rosalie jumped straight to it.

"Uh, umm, I guess probably Jasper," I whispered quietly.

"Really?" Jasper raised his eyes at me questioningly.

"Yeah," I whispered again, not making eye contact.

"Why?" Jasper questioned curiously.

"Because I- uh I don't know I'm just not out going like -cough- somebody over there is -cough-," I giggled as Emmett's head whipped towards me.

"Were you hinting something there?" Emmett demanded, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Now, why would I do something like that, Emmett?!" I asked innocently, giving him my best puppy-dog eyes.

"Exactly," Emmett said, frowning, "Hfpm!"

"What would you do if you were Jasper?" Alice asked, jumping back to the game.

"Um, how should I know?! I'm not a guy!" I defended myself.

"Well, you have to say at least one thing!" Alice pouted.

"Okay, I would play video games, does that work?" I said, repeating the first thing I could remember Jasper and Emmett doing.

"Fine," Rosalie and Alice both glared at me, expecting more, but not pressing it. Thank the heavens.

"Seems your in such a wonderful mood, Alice, your next!" I sang happily.

"Oh, not yet dearest, Bella," Rosalie smirked at me. Oh no...

"What, Rosalie?" I squeaked, frightened to know the answer.

"That was only part one of your truth," She grinned with Alice.

"What?!" I whined, shaking my head furiously.

"Since Edward did this, it's only fair you return the favor; you have to tell us at least two of your dreams about Edward," Rosalie leered as Edward's face turned into pure shock, before smugness masked the disbelief.

Ugh, no way.

"Why!" I challenged back. Rosalie stood up slowly and walked over to where I was sitting, fire raging in her eyes.

"Do you want me to answer that question?" She threatened in a deadly voice.

I gulped, "Fine," There was just no point in arguing with Rosalie when she had her mind set on something. Edward gazed at me expectantly.

"Well, okay I uh, one dream is uh, well you know," I couldn't find the right words to say.

"Just spit it out," Alice snapped impatiently.

"Iliketheideaofhiminadoctor'scoat," I said in a rush, hoping nobody would catch it, stupid vampire hearing. **(I like the idea of him in a doctor's coat - is what that says)**

"Ow Ow!" Rosalie cat-called.

"Shut-up," I muttered, blushing at least 5 different shades of pink and red.

"Oh, it's okay, Bella, we all have things we really enjoy, take Edward for instance, he-" Alice began to say.

"ALICE!" Edward roared, leaping up and covering her mouth with his hand while whispering in her ear too quietly for me to hear. Though, I wasn't sure I wanted to hear what he was saying to her...

"Sorry, please continue," Edward apologized as he sat back down.

"Ok, uh I like it when he's in the sunlight," I said, keeping it simple.

"Ugh, Bella!" Alice whined.

"What!" I said replied impatiently.

"We want the juicy stuff!" Rosalie finished for her.

"Too bad, so sad," I grinned as they both huffed at me.

"Okay, now that I'm finally finished with my truth," I glared at Rosalie, "Alice your next,"

"You aren't very original, Bella," Alice giggled probably 'seeing' what I was going to ask her.

"Oh really?" I challenged back, coming up with an excellent idea as she gasped in shock - her eyes the size of saucers...oh sweet revenge, how I love thee!

**_A/N_**

**_Ok IDEAS NEEDED!!!!_**


	7. Haha, Not This Time!

**_A/N_**

**_Haha Alice should be saying thank you to IamLeahsConscience - great idea! Thanks to everybody else too! :)_**

**_Disclaimer: Oh baby yeahh!_**

Chapter 7

Haha Not This Time!

BPOV

Before I could say anything else, Alice fell to her knees in laughter. _Great what now?!_

"Emmett, please continue," Alice giggled, her hands thrown over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her erupting hysteria.

"Well, er, I mean hasn't Alice already been "truthed"?" Emmett asked, puzzled. _Crap!_

"Good point," Jasper jumped in. _Double crap!_

"Fine then, Emmett, if your so quick to jump in for her, you're next," I scowled at him, my eyes burning with mocking challenge.

"Uh, Rosalie, how about we go upstairs," Alice suggested, worried.

"Oh no, she needs to be here to hear this," I nearly growled, scowling at Alice.

"I'm not coming to your funeral," Alice muttered so low I almost didn't catch it.

"Hmpf," I grumbled, turning towards Emmett once more.

"Why do I always get stuck with you?" Emmett whined like a temperamental child.

"Get over it," I growled, still glowering. Haha, he was scared now_..._

"Okay, just take it easy, buddy," Emmett cooed, worried. _Oh, he did _not_ just call me _buddy_!_

"Well, _buddy, _how about you tell us a few of your sexual *cough* thoughts and doings before Rosalie," I leered as his face went from calm to shock to bigger shock to angry.

"Oh, hell no," Emmett protested, glancing at Rosalie who was looking quite intrigued.

"Is the '_GREAT_'' Emmett backing out?" I gasped sarcastically.

"Fine then," He hissed, glancing one more time at Rosalie who gestured for him to continue. "Rosie, you know I love you right?"

"Yeah, why?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Just remember that..." He trailed off, before turning towards me reluctantly.

"What do you want to know?" He inquired slowly, warily.

"How many girls did you sleep with before Rosalie?" I smirked as his face dropped.

"Well, uh, I'm not sure," He looked away while trying to count in his head.

"Jeez, Emmett," Edward whispered as Emmett was still counting..

"Emmett Paul," Rosalie hissed.

He held up his finger and murmured,"Remember I love you,"

"Ha, then you better lie about that amount," She glared as his face seemed to melt with dejection.

"Uh-uh Rosalie!" I fought back. "This is truth, not lie,"

"It's okay; if Emmett won't say it, I will," Edward sneered.

"Rosalie, I really, really, _really_ love you," Emmett spoke quietly as Edward's smirk widened.

"Spit it out, hot shot," Rosalie growled.

"Uh, like, I don't know, umm...." Emmett attempted delaying the inevitable.

"He counted up to 37," Edward finished for him. Emmett looked like he was going to kill something, or rather somebody.

"Jeez, ya whore," Alice giggled. Emmett slowly stood up and then - so fast I didn't see the whole thing - threw Edward into the back wall.

"Emmett!" I shrieked, jumping up.

"I'm good," Edward brushed it off, getting up completely unharmed and laughing.

"Dude, I was gonnna lie!" Emmett hissed.

"Whoa, hey now, this is TRUTH," I glowered at Emmett.

"Fine, you've totally sent me to my grave now," Emmett growled sitting back down. Rosalie finally snapped out the the massice shock bout she was in.

"Whoa," She whispered, her eyes straight on Emmett.

"What..." Emmett squeaked, frightened.

"And I thought I was bad," She giggled. That caused everybody to roll their eyes.

"Yeah, but this is Emmett we are talking about," Jasper reminded her.

"True," Rosalie amended.

"Can we just move on please," Emmett growled in annoyance.

"Of course," I grinned. "First Kiss?"

"Easy, 11."

"First time getting laid?"

"13."

"Ever get a girl pregnant?" That stopped him short.

"Well, uh, I, she," Emmett stuttered, averting his gaze to the floor..

"Shit, Cullen, you have a kid!" Rosalie shouted, jumping up from the couch.

"No," He answered sadly.

"But you just said-" Rosalie argued.

"Dead," He cut her off.

"Oh," Was all she could respond with.

"How?" Alice managed to whisper through her shock.

"Grizzly bear attack," Emmett murmured, looking like he could cry. "That's why I enjoy killing them..."

"Baby, I'm so sorry," Rosalie darted over and sat on his lap holding him close.

"It's 'k," Emmett grinned. "I've got you, and that's all I need."

"Aw, now don't be turning all sappy on me," Rosalie smiled.

"Ha! Sap? You wish!" Emmett was back to his old self. "Is there anybody good left?"

"Thanks, Emmett," Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Are you the last one?!" Emmett bellowed in shock.

"Again, Thanks," Jasper huffed.

"No, no, this is good, man; this is real good!" Emmett smirked as Jasper seemed to shrink back.

"Emmett," Alice warned quietly.

"It's only fair!" Emmett whined back.

"Good luck, Jasper," Alice chuckled as Emmett continued.

"Well, seems everybody has had to get real -uh personal?" Emmett fought for the right words. "Uh, it's only fair you do the same,"

"Emmett," Now it was Jasper's turn to whine.

"Get over it, buddy," Emmett returned, grinning. "First time?"

"With Alice, of course," Jasper threw back, stunning Emmett.

"You mean, like you...whoa," Emmett whispered in shock.

"I grew up in a totally different time then you, Emmett," Jasper grinned at getting out of the truth fairly easily. Emmett caught it too...not good, not good at all.

"Oh, poor, poor, Jasper," Emmett said, trying to look solemn, but it wasn't working for him.

"What Emmett?" Jasper queried, raising his eyebrows at him nervously.

"You are nowhere near done yet...nowhere near done," Emmett laughed evilly as Jasper's face dropped/

"What-what do y-you mean-n?" Jasper stuttered.

"Have you ever considered being gay?" Emmett chuckled qhilw Jasper looked like he was in shock.

"Ugh, NO!" Jasper shouted, shuddering at the thought.

"Just checking," Emmett muttered, mostly to himself.

"Are we done yet?" Rosalie asked, bored.

"No! This is really entertaining!" Edward laughed while Rosalie scowled at him.

"Let's just finish this, okay?" Jasper moaned.

"Let's see..." Emmett thought outloud. "How's about craziest thing you've ever wore for Alice?"

Alice fell to the ground laughing.

"What?!" Jasper burst out.

"You heard me," Emmett chuckled sinisterly while the rest of us laughed hysterically.

"Uh ,cowboy outfit?" Jasper sounded unsure.

"Not good enough," Emmett glared at Jasper, who looked like he wanted to run in a corner and hide.

"I don't know!" Jasper tried to defend his dignity.

"I do!" Alice cried happily.

"Alice, don't-" Jasper tried to prevent her from speaking and signing his dignity's death warrant.

"Stop being a chicken," Alice giggled and continued. "Probably that superhero suit,"

"Jasper..." I laughed while everyone joined in with me.

"Are you okay, man?" Emmett boomed with amusement, clutching his knees.

"Are we done now?" Jasper hissed.

"Sure," Edward chuckled.

"Wimps," Emmett muttered, storming into the kitchen.

**_A/N_**

**_Ok guys *tear* that's the end! I sorry! However, I'm interested in writing another story if you guys want to give me ideas of what you want me to write about I'd be totally willing to write about anything right now!! Haha, again thanks to everybody for ideas, comments, and all ya love!!!!_**

**_ALSO!!!! Can some of you check out my other story It Never Was And Never Will Be Again? I think it's pretty good, and I'd like to hear your guys' take on it :) Please&Thank you!_**

**_*hearts&&hugs*_**

**_-luvemmett_**


	8. New Story?

**_A/N_**

**_Ok guys, so I've gotten alot of ideas in and stuff. So I'm puttin' 'em up for vote. Tell me in review, email, PM, what ever your favorite idea is and which one you want made into a story. I'm willing to write anything, so if you have a different idea then what is posted tell me and I'll add it!! If you don't know what any of these ideas mean, feel free to ask!! This poll will be up for about 2 weeks :)_**

**_Mkay, IDEAS!!!_**

**_1. World-wide Capture the Flag with the Cullens (: (Funny)_**

**_2. I Never with the Cullens (: (Funny)_**

**_3. A story about after the wedding and Bella get's pregnant, but not like the baby in BD (: (Angst, suspense, hurt/comfort) _**

**_4. Alice throws a party, something goes wrong, leads to huge thingy (: (Angst, suspense, hurt/comfort)_**

**_5. Cullen's move to new town...new highschool...Carlisle says they need to be more active in HS...slightly OC (: (funny) _**

**_6. The Cullen's take a vacation to Niagra Falls... oh what trouble they could get into (: (funny)_**

**_7. New Year's With The Cullens....new year's resolutions ohh boy (: (funny)_**

**_8. Aro's dead, Marcus and Felix take over the Volturi...everything could happen (: (suspense, hurt/comfort, angst)_**

**_Hope you all like!!! Any others???_**

**_*hearts&&hugs*_**

**_-luvemmett_**


	9. Update New Story! New Story! Update

**_A/N_**

**_Hey everybody! Wow! Thank you for the wonderful response! THat was amazing guys! ok so here is the results:_**

**_I Never: 60 votes_**

**_Capture the Flag: 32 votes_**

**_New School: 25 votes_**

**_Niagra Falls: 18 votes_**

**_Baby: 5 votes_**

**_Party: 10 votes_**

**_New Year's: 20 votes_**

**_Aro: 6 votes_**

**_Ok everybody...please remember I am in HS there fore my counting is probably off by a couple! SO DON'T HURT ME! Haha, no joke tho...those reviews were honestly scaring me...haha but thank you for all of them! I love you all!_**

**_As you can see I will be writing about I Never with the Cullens. Now before the rest of you come after me with pitchforks and guns I will also be writing 2 stories on top of that which I will not post until later this year...so don't worry, there will be two more stories after this one is finished. So, I would please asked that if you are looking for ideas for yourself for stories, please don't use the ones listed, because I may need them. Thanks!_**

**_Other:_**

**_You're lucky I can get this out to ya'll...right now I'm in the middle of my finals...gah! haha so next week I shall be recovering...meaning nothing is probably going to come out for atleast another week. Also...soccer training starts this coming week and I have SATs in March/S&E in Feb/Musicale in Feb I am preparing for...so I'm slow on updates please understand. After March everything will def be coming out probably twice a week._**

**_Uhh I think that's it? haha_**

**_As usual please check out my other stories...Vamptastic Cooking is humor straight up and It Never Was ANd Never Will Be Again is humor with lotsa other crap mixed in...humor is my thing laughter makes the world go round!_**

**_peace out my hommies!_**

**_-luvemmett_**


	10. New Story is UP!

**_A/N_**

**_You luckie duckies! NEW STORY UP! Name is Run Baby Run. Love ya'll!_**

**_-luvemmett_**


End file.
